1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray CT (computerized tomographic) method and apparatus capable of performing a desirable routine inspection based on a preset examination plan.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, X-ray CT apparatuses are equipped with a PAS (programmable anatomical selection) function. This PAS function implies that scanning conditions are previously programmed in accordance with imaging purposes or modes and imaging portions of biological bodies under medical examination, and the resultant scanning conditions may be set to storage devices by operating the relevant operation buttons (keys) of the keyboard, or panel. In accordance with the conventional CT apparatus with such a PAS function, since only one scanning condition is set by a single key operation, there is such a problem that when a routine inspection or examination is carried out, the various key operations required for this routine inspection or examination must be repeated. Also, there is another problem that these key operations merely enable such scanning conditions concerning the practical medical data acquisition to be set.
In FIG. 1, there is shown an inspection or examination example with employment of the conventional X-ray CT apparatus, in which the following execution processes for X-ray CT imaging operation are represented: that is, at a first step 1, after the scanning condition has been set to "PAS", the scanning operation is prepared at a second step 2. Then, the scanning operation is commenced to acquire CT images of a biological body under medical examination at a step 3. Subsequently, after the CT images are transferred to the optical disk (not shown) so as to be filed therein at a step 4, the CT images are photographed by a multiformat camera (not shown) at a step 5. As previously described, the manual operations by the operator are necessarily required at the respective steps in order to complete a series of medical examination. Moreover, when medical examinations similar to the above-described examination are repeated, such manual operations (key or button manipulations) are further required.
As stated above, since only single scanning condition can be set by operating the button or key one time in the conventional X-ray CT apparatuses, there is a problem that a large quantity of key operations must be executed by the operator when the routine inspection or examination for CT imaging is carried out. Furthermore, there is a limitation that operations related to only actual image acquisitions may be set. In other words, such a heavy and cumbersome key or button operation must be loaded by the operator while executing the medical routine examination on the X-ray CT imaging apparatus. Also, such a key operation has a limited instruction or function.